Beware
by Nyczbabigrl
Summary: You should fear me. I will not Then it will be your death Crossover with yyh. Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Hey this is my first story… I want to know what you think about it. Tell me if you like it…

O yea… This is supposed to be a crossover so…

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter one: Beware

By: Nyczbabigrl

Hi. To those of you who don't know who I am… let's keep it that way.

3 years ago, something happened to me…

It changed me… Forever…

My life is a secret…

A deadly secret that could kill you…

Not only you…

But the world…

I hold the one thing that caused destruction…

The same destruction… 500 years ago…

You may know me…

You may not…

But if you ever meet me…

Which I doubt…

Your life…as you know it…

Would cease to exist…

I was once an ordinary person…

Just like you…

But it all changed…

That one day…

If you find this note…

Beware…

Because I will be after you…

And you won't live…

Like the ones before you…

My name…

Is Kagome Higurashi.

So what do you think? Click the button on the bottom left here to tell me ^_^

Thx.


	2. Chapter 2: New Mission

Not a very long time has it? O well…

Pairing count!

Kagome/Kurama: ***

Hiei/Kagome: 

InuYasha/Kagome: *

Sesshoumaru/Kagome: 

Kouga/Kagome: 

Miroku/Sango: *

Yuske/Keiko: *

Kuwabara/Yukina: *

Hiei/Boton: *

Kurama/Shizuru (spell?): *

All other pairings you want accepted too. Well all except yoai.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Chapter Two- Beware

By: Nyczbabigrl

*~* Koenma's point of view *~*

"George, get me information on a girl called Kagome Higurashi"

"Yes, sir" I watched George leave and then come back with the file that I needed.

"Let's see… Kagome Higurashi…" I read through her files and was shocked at how powerful she actually was. Just then Yuske came bounding in with the group. I called them before with a new mission, but this is much more important. 

"What do you want toddler?"

"I'M NOT A TODDLER!!" I screamed at him.

"Yuske, I have a mission for you" now calm and collected again.

"What another one? I have a date with Keiko today!" Yuske shouted.

"I need you to track down someone. She is very dangerous and I don't know if you will live through this"

I continued to watch Yuske shout about incoherent things, while Kuwabara yelled "SHE?" at the top of his lungs.

*~* Author's point of view *~*

"What is her name Koenma?" Kurama said patiently.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi" Koenma stated.

"What's so important about her?" Yuske asked. 

"Her energy is abnormally high, and she kills without mercy. A skilled assassin, you could say… She has already killed over thousands of people that I know about, youkai and human alike." Koenma stated, "That's not all there is either"

"What's the rest of it?" Kurama asked.

"She carries the Shikon no Tama"

"The Shikon no Tama? What's that?" Kuwabara asked, very confused.

"You mean, The Shikon No Tama?" Hiei finally said.

"Yes, The Shikon no Tama" Koenma stated, "I need you to get the Jewel and kill her. Your communicator is with Boton and here are her files if you need them"

"Hn." Hiei said, thinking.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is the Shikon no Tama!?!" Kuwabara screamed!

*~* Somewhere else *~* 

"Interesting… So he wants to kill her does he? I guess they can dispose of her…" The figure laughed maniacally, "They look interesting enough, their strength should compare to hers a little less, but the two of them look interesting." The figure watched the two through a magic mirror as they talked. (A/N: guess who they are yet? ^_^)

*~* A different dimension, with a different person *~*

"InuYasha, you will pay for what you did to me! What you turned me into! I shall find you! You cannot hide from me forever!"

Hehehe, cliffhanger! I'm so evil!!! But hey, think of it this way… at least I updated really soon…

Review if you liked it, and tell me if you think I did anything wrong…

Now! Review responses!

Sunstar-1217: Updated! Yep, it's a crossover! It's not going to be a inu/kag, so don't worry… Thx for being my first reviewer!!! I love you!!!

Aoi Tenshi Inu: I agree with you… it is a creepy way to start, but it's what makes it interesting! Don't you think so? Thx for reviewing! The voted pairings will be up later on so, don't worry…

Wayfarer_Redemption: Thx for the review!

Fire Kitsune Goddess: Lol! Yep, spooky! Thx for the review!

Demonlady1: I just might do that… Thx for the idea, you're helping me a lot that way! :P Thx for the review too! 

Amber Eyez: Thx! 

Amaya Rei: Read them and loved them! I already read your stories and I think they are great! That kuno guy was a jerk! Thx for the review! I also read your sister's already too. Both of you are good!

Arrow-card: Lol! Well I guess you didn't get it, but it was a note written by Kagome and it's just her way of explaining how she feels and how she hates the world for what happened to her… Thx for the review!

Dark Miko: Thx! Thx for the review too!

Kagome3003: Thx! Thx for the review too!

Gabrielle Jones: Glad you think so! Thx for the review!

Diana: It just might be that, and I'll think about the pairing. ^_^ Thx for the review!

Now remember to review! And don't forget to tell me what you think the pairing's should be!


	3. Chapter 3: Shocking Discoveries!

Pairing count! 

I am now counting votes by chapter! Which means you can vote every chapter.

Kagome/Kurama: ~~~***** 35

Hiei/Kagome: ~~~~~~~******** 78

Yuske/Kagome: ** 2

InuYasha/Kagome: * 1

Sesshoumaru/Kagome: *** 3

Kouga/Kagome: * 1

Touya/Kagome: ** 2

Miroku/Sango: **** 4

Sango/Kurama: ** 2

Sango/Hiei: ******** 8

Yuske/Keiko: ******** 8

Kuwabara/Yukina: ***** 5

Kuwabara/Boton: * 1

Yukina/Sesshoumaru: **** 4

Sesshoumaru/Shizuru: *** 3

Yukina/Sesshoumaru: * 1

Hiei/Boton: * 1

InuYasha/Boton: ***** 5

Kurama/Shizuru: **** 4

And now… Hiei is winning… by… a lot… Wahh… what about Kurama? I want Kurama!!!… lol… I love both Hiei and Kurama… so I'm going to add one thing and put in 10 votes since I am the author!!!… Just keep voting!!!!

****

~ My extra vote ~

****

Kurama/Kagome/Hiei: ~ 10

All other pairings you want accepted too. Well all except yoai. I don't do yoai.

Just to let you know, you CAN vote for more then one person to be together… This means that more then one pairing is accepted if you couldn't make up your mind.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Youko

[Kurama to Youko]

(Hiei using telepathy)

*~* Last Time *~* 

"Interesting… So he wants to kill her does he? I guess they can dispose of her…" The figure laughed maniacally, "They look interesting enough, their strength should compare to hers a little less, but the two of them look interesting." The figure watched the two through a magic mirror as they talked. 

*~* A different dimension, with a different person *~*

"InuYasha, you will pay for what you did to me! What you turned me into! I shall find you! You cannot hide from me forever!"

*~* End Last Time *~*

****

By: Nyczbabigrl

****

Chapter 3: Beware

*With the guys* 

"Boton" Kurama said, after taking a good look at the files Koenma had given them… well… it was actually more him then the rest of the group…

Of course, who do you think would actually touch these things? Yuske doesn't even like school to begin with… Kuwabara… wouldn't hold him with this type of responsibility… besides… do you actually expect him to actually comprehend this? He can't even comprehend what we tell him… you expect him to understand complex things like this? And we know how Hiei is…

[Yea…]

"Kurama? What's the problem?" Boton asked, breaking his conversation with Youko.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I was conversing with Youko…" Kurama apologized. "Boton… I wanted to know… is this actually ALL the information you have on her?

Boton looked a little nervous… "Well… actually… I'm not supposed to tell you this… it's against the rules…" Boton nervously told Kurama.

"But if it is necessary for finding her, then you must tell us Boton." Kurama replied.

Boton sighs. "Fine… we found out that she disappears for certain amounts of time… when that happens no traces of her can be found… no energy signals or anything at all to imply she ever existed at all. It was as if she was never there… but we knew she was because we were already monitoring her for her strange energy signals… and during the time we monitored her, every time she came back, she was always stronger then before she left… I can't tell you any more then I already have… I'll ask Koenma for the files on her… I'm already in trouble for telling you this much… but if it'll help you… I can only do this much for you at least…" Boton said hurriedly, right before flying off on her oar…

As Kurama processed the new information given to him, Hiei jumped into his room from the tree next to his window. (Anything new fox?)

"A little… I have some very interesting news… she seemed to disappear for certain periods of time… so it seemed." Kurama replied, also pondering for the time. After thinking for a while, Boton returned.

"Koenma was reluctant but I was able to convince him that it was for the team." Boton replied. "He also said that these files are very important and they must come back intact, and organized." Then proceeded to put the file almost as big as Koenma.

"There are also multiple pictures of her… there was one photo that shocked all of us… it was also the last one we got before she disappeared. Right before all the incidents happened and right before the barrier cracked so much…" Boton proceeded into telling them, while handing a few photos of the named girl Kagome Higurashi.

"I really have a lot of work to do now… I'll be back later to check up upon you guys…" Boton told them before proceeding on flying off on her oar… "I really must get going now… bye!"

Well take out the pictures! I want to see what the girl we are looking for is like… Youko impatiently told his other self.

[All right already! If it will stop you from bothering me so much!] Kurama replied, taking out the pictures. What he saw surprised him though. It also surprised Hiei.

Such a pretty human… What a waste though… Youko sighed… She would've been the perfect mate…

Kurama flipped through the pictures quickly, but stopped at the image of the last picture.

That's…

(Fox! What is the meaning of this? The girl we saw before was human! Not this… This onna is a demon!!!)

"I know that…" Kurama trailed… "But… What is she?"

A Black-Ruby Night Fox Youko said.

[What? What do you mean?]

What you see in that picture is a Black-Ruby Night Fox. Rarer then Silvers Foxes even… They have elemental powers. They can adapt to any environment. They mate with their soul-mates, and they usually have to be perfection itself… which is why there are so little of the race left… But their power… They rival the gods, in magic, power, and even beauty…

Hiei and Kurama were speechless, but Hiei, being Hiei, recovered first. "Fox! They should be extinct. No one has seen even ONE for over a millennium…"

That's true… But I am not lying!! What you see in front of you IS a Black-Ruby Night Fox!!

To be continued…

By: Nyczbabigrl


	4. Chapter 4: Visit to Genkai

Wahhh! I have yet to get it back! This is not good for me! If the next chapter takes longer to upload, I'm very sorry!!

I thank those who helped me finish this chapter… it may not be as good as it usually is, since my muse left…

Pairing count! 

I am now counting votes by chapter! Which means you can vote every chapter.

Kagome/Kurama: ~~~***** 35

Hiei/Kagome: ~~~~~~~******** 78

Yuske/Kagome: ** 2

InuYasha/Kagome: * 1

Sesshoumaru/Kagome: *** 3

Kouga/Kagome: * 1

Touya/Kagome: ** 2

Miroku/Sango: **** 4

Sango/Kurama: ** 2

Sango/Hiei: ******** 8

Yuske/Keiko: ******** 8

Kuwabara/Yukina: ***** 5

Kuwabara/Boton: * 1

Yukina/Sesshoumaru: **** 4

Sesshoumaru/Shizuru: *** 3

Yukina/Sesshoumaru: * 1

Hiei/Boton: * 1

InuYasha/Boton: ***** 5

Kurama/Shizuru: **** 4

And now… Hiei is winning… by… a lot… Wahh… what about Kurama? I want Kurama!!!… lol… I love both Hiei and Kurama… so I'm going to add one thing and put in 10 votes since I am the author!!!… Just keep voting!!!!

****

~ My extra vote ~

****

Kurama/Kagome/Hiei: ~ 10

All other pairings you want accepted too. Well all except yoai. I don't do yoai.

Just to let you know, you CAN vote for more then one person to be together… This means that more then one pairing is accepted if you couldn't make up your mind.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Youko

[Kurama to Youko]

(Hiei using telepathy)

****

By: Nyczbabigrl

****

Chapter 4: Beware

***With the guys***

"So… where the heck are we supposed to find this girl?" asked Yuske.

"We could go to Genkai and ask her," said Kurama, "What do you think Hiei?"

"Hn" was Hiei's short reply.

"Well, I suppose we go see Genkai now. Shall we?" Kurama asked, while Kuwabara has hearts in his eyes shouting out 'my beloved Yukina!'

***Somewhere else***

"HENTAI!!" screamed someone from far away. (A/N: didn't think I forgot about them, did you?)

Bam! Thud! Was heard a second later.

"But Sango… I was only showing you my love for you." Gasped out a perverted monk.

"Showing your love, my ass. You're just a lech trying to feel me up every chance you get, Miroku" the girl called Sango said. "Besides, we're not here for your pervertedness, we're here for Kagome remember?"

"Do you think she knows?" the monk, Miroku said, becoming all entirely serious.

"I really don't know…" Sango said falling into deep trance. Then "HENTAI!!!" another Bam and thud was heard. You can hear mutterings about a perverted monk afterwards.

***Later at Genkai's***

"Yo, grandma!" Yuske yells opening the door, and before you could even blink, Genkai hits him on the head. 

"What brings you here dimwit?" Genkai responds, sitting back down.

"We have a new mission" Kurama cuts in before any more arguing could be done. "It concerns a girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi. Do you by any chance know her?"

"Kagome Higurashi… Yes, I do know her… I know her quite well, actually…" Genkai says softly. So softly, that they almost didn't hear it. "What do you want to know about her?" she says a minute later.

"We want to know about your connection with her, and how you know her" the gang states while waiting.

"Well then, sit down, because it's a long story…" Genkai said. The gang sits and listens. "It all started about 2-3 years ago… I met her and we fought. She wasn't really all that bad… at least not back then… she wanted a little training, so I helped her. She had a lot of potential… She finished her training in about a month." 

"A month!!??" Yuske gasped out. 

"Shut up and let me finish dimwit. Like I was saying, she finished her training in a month. I was really surprised to say the least… She told me everything that happened to her. I won't tell you what really happened to her, because it's not my place to tell. Her life was a very unhappy one. The last I ever heard of her was about a year and a half ago. I never saw her again after that. I had heard that she went to Makai, but I'm not sure."

"You said you saw her a year and a half ago. What happened then?" Kurama asked.

"Well, she came to tell me goodbye. I didn't pry because she looked so tired and angry." Genkai said. "I found out later on that she was betrayed and she was getting revenge on the one that betrayed her." 

"I see…" Kurama said, absorbing this new information. "Was there anything else you think there might be of importance?"

"Yes, there is one…" Genkai says. "Her family… They live at a shrine… Sunset Shrine, They might be able to tell you more…" 

"I see…" Kurama says. "Well I thank you, but we must be leaving now. We will come see you later on if we must." 

****

Sorry if you think it's too short!!!!! So sorryyyy!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning Of the Story!

****

**Disclaimer:** Capturing Blue, Intercepting Red, No owning due! Either way, you can't sue! Such a Shame... Hoping for the Fame... Now isn't that just really Lame?

* * *

****

Pairing count!

* * *

****

Kurama/Kagome/Hiei: 11

Kurama/Kagome: 54

Hiei/Kagome: 84

Yuske/Kagome: 3

Inu-Yasha/Kagome: 1

Sesshoumaru/Kagome: 3

Kouga/Kagome: 1

Touya/Kagome: 3

Sango/Miroku: 4

Sango/Kurama: 3

Sango/Hiei: 8

Yuske/Keiko: 8

Kuwabara/Yukina: 6

Sesshoumaru/Yukina: 4

Kuwabara/Boton: 1

Hiei/Boton: 1

Inu-Yasha/Boton: 5

Sesshoumaru/Shizuru: 4

Kurama/Shizuru: 4

* * *

That's pretty much it…

All other pairings you want accepted too. Well all except yoai. I don't do yoai.

Just to let you know, you CAN vote for more then one person to be together… This means that more then one pairing is accepted if you couldn't make up your mind.

* * *

BTW… You guys seem to love Hiei… The differences is very far... Now the question is... Will Kurama or Hiei get Kagome? And is Sesshoumaru going to pop up anytime soon? Hmm… well… Hiei beat Kurama by 30!!! O.o I think that poor Kurama is getting left behind… (sighs to self) But it's not my problem… Kurama fans!!! He can still win!!!

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Youko to Kurama

[Kurama to Youko]

(Hiei using telepathy)

* * *

****

By: Nyczbabigrl

Chapter 5: Beware

* * *

****

Somewhere Far Away

* * *

****

"There have been significant changes in the mission. And some slight problems have occurred." A small figure said as he bowed to the figure sitting at her desk going over some papers.

"What changes have occurred Jaken?" The frighteningly beautiful and dangerous figure looked up and asked the smaller figure called Jaken.

"It seems that the hanyou bastard has been spotted terrorizing a small northern part of Makai. I have heard rumors that he and his new group have been playing around in a few of the geisha halls. They have also beaten some of the poor innocent youkai orphans to near death. But the spies have been very good at sneaking around. We have carefully removed and treated to the children. They are in the South wing of the Spring Castle, Kagome-sama." Jaken said with pride. He had come to terms with it a long time ago and still respected her. The fact of the matter was that his dear Lord Sesshoumaru-sama had become enthralled a few weeks after she had come to him was not much of a surprise.

'Everyone has come to notice it. Kagome-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama was the perfect couple. She is also become an important part of our lives. Everyone here would gladly give his or her life for Kagome-sama, even though she is quite capable of protecting herself.' Jaken thought with affection.

"What of the spies?" Kagome asked without looking up from her work.

"None of the spies have been suspected that they could be spies or that they are indeed traitors. All of them are deeply inept at their work. Each move has been carefully planned. Everything is perfect. Some rumors have been going around that they are all doing this to prove loyalty to their dearest Kagome-sama." Jaken said with a smile, but it quickly turned to a frown. "On further news, it has also been said that Koenma sent his precious Spirit Detectives after you."

"Really now?" Kagome said with a smirk. "I am sure that they will be easily be persuaded, with the right words."

"Yes, Kagome-sama. It would be such a shame to disappoint the Reikai Prince, wouldn't it?" Jaken said smiling brightly.

"Yes it would, wouldn't it? Now then, is there anything else I need to know before I retire?" Kagome asked politely, with a smile.

"Yes, an important message has been brought to my attention." Jaken said seriously. "There have been significant sightings of youkai in Nigenkai. Many of the youkai are all saying that the barrier is weakening enough for them to get through, although they are killed afterwards by the Spirit Detectives. I think that the we do not have much time…"

"Hmm… I see… Jaken, I thank you and I will see you tomorrow." Kagome said putting away her papers and getting up from her desk.

"Yes Kagome-sama." Jaken said, understanding the silent dismissal in her words. He left Kagome to her thoughts.

"Soon, Inu-Yasha… After 500 years… It would be all too soon…" Kagome whispered to the wind. "You will regret crossing me… I swear it!"

* * *

****

The Spirit Detectives

* * *

****

"Well? Where the hell is the place?" Yusuke asked impatiently.

"Yusuke, please be patient. Sunset Shrine is just one more block away." Kurama said, almost frustrated.

I just don't understand it… I know what I saw… Yet…

[I know Youko! It frustrates you! It does to me too, but we are about to find out…]

They finally got to Sunset Shrine. Without Kuwabara, who had stayed behind with Yukina and Hiei's displeasure. After climbing the stairs, they knocked and waited. Then someone answered the door.

"Hello, sorry to intrude, but we're here to ask about Kagome…" Kurama started, but didn't have much of a chance to finish.

"Kagome? I see… Genkai sent you, did she not?" The women responded politely.

"Yes, she did…" Kurama said watching her expressions carefully.

"Well… Why don't you come in and make yourselves comfortable… Souta should be coming home soon… I'll explain when he gets home… After all, I also owe him an explanation…" Mrs. Higurashi told them.

"Souta? Who is he?" Yusuke blurted before he could stop himself.

"I'm Souta. Who's asking?" A young boy said coldly while coming up behind them, scaring Yusuke out of his wits and making him fall down. Surprising Kurama and Hiei, who acted indifferently.

'What the hell?! How come I didn't notice him there? The Jagan should've sensed him way before he had a chance to come up behind us! I can't believe a mere child slipped past my attention… Damn it!' Hiei inwardly berated himself.

[Well this is surprising…]

Very… I can't believe a mere boy got past the senses of Youko Kurama! This child is more then he seems…

[Yes… I think so too… We have to be careful…]

"What the hell!! You weren't there before!! How the hell did you get behind us?!" Yusuke said shocked.

"Shut the hell up! You're so annoying. It's a wonder you're still alive!" Souta said brushing past them and walking straight into the house without stopping, ignoring all the questions and looks he was getting.

"Souta! You should not be so rude to our guests! Genkai sent them!" Mrs. Higurashi scolded to the small boy.

"Genkai? Heh… Not like I care… All that stupid old lady does is yell at me. Her training sucks! Onii-san was so much better. Everything is so unfair! If onii-san were here, nothing like this would ever happen!" Souta yelled, tears forming in his eyes as each of the words got harder to say. "Onii-san is the only one that understands!! You don't care what happened to her!! You don't care at all!!" Then ran away from the house, running past the Reikai Tentai and down the stairs and into the deserted streets.

"…Hn…"

"What just happened?" Yusuke stated, voicing everyone else's unspoken thought as well.

"Nothing… Why don't you come in? I'll get some tea…" Mrs. Higurashi said sighing as she looks out the door again with sad longing eyes before closing it slowly with a heavy heart. 'If you only knew what _really_ happened… Souta… I'm sorry… But it's better this way… Less suffering if you didn't know what really happened to Kagome… I wish I could tell you… I really do… I'm so sorry Souta… I promised her I wouldn't… I promised…'

* * *

****

Flashback

* * *

__

Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi sat together quietly at the kitchen table. Souta was at school and Jii-chan was out at another temple either doing business or something of the like. Now, they were both alone in the kitchen. After an entirely large shock to Mrs. Higurashi about Kagome's new identity and looks, everything seemed to have settled a little.

"There is something I must do… and someone I have to kill… It's understandable that this is to come up…" Kagome said tiredly.

"I see… Will you be coming back?" Mrs. Higurashi asked softly.

"I don't know… I can't promise anything… The well will be sealed after I go through one last time…" Kagome said.

Silence swept through the house. Tension was so high in the air that it seemed like you could cut through it visibly.

"You do understand that Souta can never find out… He'll be crushed, but it's better this way… I can save him from the danger and turmoil in what happens this way…" Kagome said with an unspoken emotion laced in her voice. "Evil does not suit him… He really is a nice boy… The best little brother I could ever have asked for…"

"I understand… But is this really what needs to be done? Isn't there any other way? It just seems so sudden… But even through this I'll support you no matter what! You're my daughter and you always will be, Youkai or not." Mrs. Higurashi said with conviction in her voice.

"Thank you… Okaa-san… I appreciate this…I'll try my hardest… just to come back… even if only to see you guys one last time…" Kagome said lightly with a glimmer of false hope in her eyes. A small whisper of a smile on her lips as she gave her mother a hug. "Thank you so much… You won't regret this… I promise…"

"And before I forget… You remember my sensei, Genkai, ne? If she sends anyone over to ask about me, tell them all that you think they should know… It is important that they have some information… A challenge… For me…" Kagome said with another smile. "It would be appropriate ne?"

"Hai, Kagome.... Hai..." Mrs. Higurashi replied, who was also smiling slightly.

* * *

****

End Flashback

* * *

****

* * *

****

Well that's it… Longer then usual… Hope you like… Took longer to do… darn writer's block… but I can't do anything about it… I spell-checked… Don't worry… It's much better then I expected…

* * *

****

Hope you like it!

By: Nyczbabigrl


End file.
